Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip device that is inserted into a body and is used to ligate tissue.
Description of the Related Art
A clip device for ligating a target region using a clip for closure or hemostasis treatment of an opening occurring in biological tissue has been used for a long time. Such a clip device is inserted into a body using an endoscopic device. For example, a ligation device in which a clip part having a plurality of arms coupled to an operation wire is pulled into a pipe member fixed to a distal end of a coil sheath and thereby distal ends of the arms are displaced to approach one another to close a defect in a mucous membrane that is a target region is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-73646. In the ligation device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-73646, after distal ends of the arms are closed, coupling between the operation wire and the arms and connection between the pipe member and the coil sheath are released. As a result, the clip part is separated from the ligation device, and is placed on the tissue (the mucous membrane).